marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Parks (Earth-947)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-947 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Negligible | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Made out of light | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist; former criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Manny Galan | First = What If? Vol 2 #63 | Death = What If? Vol 2 #63 | HistoryText = When the Living Laser was offered a job at Stark Enterprises by Jim Rhodes, he decided to take it, given that his old enemies Tony Stark was "dead" and Iron Man was "fired." Soon after taking the job, Iron Man trapped the Living Laser in the Stark Enterprises Laser Focusing Chamber and threatened to send the Laser to the Andromeda Galaxy. With the Laser terrified, Iron Man ordered the Stark employee to shut the Chamber down. Iron Man then explained to the Living Laser that he had to make sure that he punched the time card properly. Confused, the Living Laser asked if it was a trick, given that Iron Man had just threatened to destroy him, but Iron Man explained that as long as the Laser stayed out of trouble, then they had a deal. After days went by with the Living Laser could not seem to gain the trust of any of his co-workers, the Laser decided to meet with Iron Man and explain what was going on. Iron Man replied that trust takes time, but to prove that he trusted the Laser, he removed the Prisma-Polymer Laser-Proofing off of the Iron Man armor. The Laser then said that it really didn't help matters, but Iron Man explained that the Laser could either meet him halfway or he could go to the Andromeda Galaxy. Iron Man then left the room, leaving the Laser sitting in his office. Soon after, one of the scientists from the Stark Medlab attempted to contact Jim Rhodes in his office. Thinking that he could prove to Iron Man that he could be trusted, the Living Laser transformed himself into a double of Jim Rhodes and answered the call. The scientist, Abe Zimmer, asked "Rhodes" to come down to Medlab 4. The Living Laser, disguised as Rhodes, did so and upon entering the Medlab, discovered that Tony Stark was still alive in the Medlab. The shock of seeing his old enemy still alive caused the Laser to accidentally transform back into his true form, prompting Abe to hit the security button. Iron Man soon came running and arrived to see the Living Laser blasting Stark with light blasts. Iron Man then told Abe to do everything in his power to keep Tony alive and then flew into the Living Laser. The Laser angrily knocked Iron Man away, exclaiming that they had lied to him. The Living Laser soon noticed that Iron Man still retained the Prisma-Polymer Laser-Proofing on his armor, despite his claim that he had removed it. Iron Man then produced an energy dagger from the armor and stabbed it into the Laser, causing him to fall to the ground. When the Laser got to his feet, he claimed that he had seen the light, but then asked if Iron Man had as well and produced a blinding flash that permanently blinded Rhodes. By the time Iron Man had regained his sight using a Cerebal link with his own armor, the Living Laser had entered the Laser Focusing Chamber. He confronted the Laser, who explained that he was putting an end to his two-bit super-villain days and that he was a fool for thinking he could be anything else. Rhodes announced that it didn't have to be that way, but the Laser activated the Chamber, causing it to focus his body into a single beam, killing him. | Powers = Seemingly those of Arthur Parks of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suicide Category:Photokinesis Category:Intangibility Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Energy Form